wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom I/Rozdział XXXII
Ale było to cofanie się lwa, który potrzebuje miejsca do skoku. Książę umyślnie puścił Krzywonosa za przeprawę, by tym większą zadać mu klęskę. W samym początku bitwy uderzył po koniu i począł niby uciekać, co widząc Niżowcy i czerń rozerwali swe szyki, aby go dogonić i otoczyć. Wtedy książę zwrócił się nagle i całą jazdą od razu na nich uderzył tak strasznie, że ani przez chwilę oporu dać nie mogli. Gnano ich tedy milę do przeprawy, potem przez mosty, groble i pół mili aż do taboru, siekąc i mordując bez miłosierdzia, a bohaterem dnia tego był szesnastoletni pan Aksak, któren pierwszy uderzył i pierwszy popłoch rozniósł. Z takim też tylko wojskiem, starym i wyćwiczonym, mógł książę na podobne puszczać się fortele i ucieczkę zmyślać, która w każdych innych szykach mogła na prawdziwą się zmienić. Ale za to drugi ten dzień daleko cięższą jeszcze skończył się dla Krzywonosa klęską. Pobrano wszystkie polowe działa, mnóstwo chorągwi, między nimi kilkanaście koronnych wziętych przez Zaporożców pod Korsuniem. Gdyby piechoty Koryckiego, Osińskiego i armaty Wurcla mogły za jazdą nadążyć, wzięto by za jednym zamachem i tabor. Ale nim nadeszły, zrobiła się noc i nieprzyjaciel oddalił się już znacznie, tak że go niepodobna było dosięgnąć. Wszelako Zaćwilichowski zdobył połowę taboru, a w nim ogromne zapasy broni i żywności. Czerń już po dwakroć porywała Krzywonosa chcąc go księciu wydać i zaledwie obietnicą natychmiastowego powrotu do Chmielnickiego zdołał się z jej rąk uratować. Uciekał też z pozostałą połową taboru, zdziesiątkowany, zbity, zrozpaczony, i nie oparł się aż w Machnówce, dokąd nadszedłszy Chmielnicki kazał go w chwili pierwszego gniewu za szyję do armaty na łańcuchu przykuć. I dopiero gdy pierwszy gniew minął, wspomniał hetman zaporoski, że przecie nieszczęsny Krzywonos cały Wołyń krwią oblał, że Połonne zdobył, tysiące dusz szlacheckich na tamten świat wysłał, a ciała zostawił bez pogrzebu, i wszędy był zwycięski, dopóki się z Jeremim nie spotkał. Za te zasługi ulitował się nad nim hetman zaporoski i nie tylko od armaty go zaraz kazał odczepić, ale do dowództwa go przywrócił i na Podole na nowe zdobycze i rzezie wysłał. A tymczasem książę ogłosił swemu wojsku tyle pożądany wypoczynek. W ostatniej bitwie poniosło też i ono znaczne straty, zwłaszcza przy szturmach jazdy na tabor, zza którego bronili się Kozacy równie zacięcie, jak zręcznie. Poległo wówczas do pięciuset żołnierza. Pułkownik Mokrski, ciężko ranny, wkrótce ducha wyzionął; postrzelony był, lubo nieszkodliwie, i pan Kuszel, i Polanowski, i młody pan Aksak, a pan Zagłoba, któren oswoiwszy się z tłokiem, mężnie razem z innymi stawał, uderzony dwukrotnie cepem, rozchorzał na krzyże i ruszyć się nie mogąc, na powózce Skrzetuskiego jak martwy leżał. Pomieszał więc los zamiar jechania do Baru, bo nie mogli ruszyć zaraz, tym bardziej że książę pana Skrzetuskiego na czele kilku chorągwi aż pod Zasław wysłał, by tam zebrane kupy czerni wydusił. Poszedł rycerz, słowa o Barze przed księciem nie wspomniawszy, i przez pięć dni palił i ścinał, póki okolicy nie oczyścił. Na koniec i ludzie strudzili się już bardzo nieustanną walką, dalekimi pochodami, zasadzkami, czuwaniem, postanowił więc wracać do księcia, o którym miał wiadomość, że do Tarnopola się udał. Wigilią powrotu, zatrzymawszy się w Suchorzyńcach nad Chomorem, rozłożył pan Jan chorągwie po wsi, a sam stanął na nocleg w chacie chłopskiej, ponieważ zaś wielce był niewywczasem i pracą wyczerpany, zasnął zaraz i spał kamiennym snem całą noc. Nad ranem, wpół senny jeszcze, wpół przebudzony, jął majaczyć i marzyć. Dziwne obrazy poczęły mu się przesuwać przed oczyma. Więc zdawało mu się naprzód, że jest w Łubniach, jakby z nich nigdy nie wyjeżdżał, że śpi w swojej izbie w cekhauzie i że Rzędzian, jako zwykle rankiem, krząta się koło jego odzieży i do wstawania mu ją przygotowywa. Z wolna jednakże jawa poczęła rozpraszać przywidzenia. Przypomniał sobie rycerz, iż jest w Suchorzyńcach, nie w Łubniach – jedna tylko postać pacholika nie rozpływała się we mgłę. I widział go ciągle pan Skrzetuski siedzącego pod oknem na zydlu i zajętego smarowaniem rzemieni u pancerza, które od upału pokurczyły się były znacznie. Wszakże ciągle jeszcze myślał, że to senna mara broi, więc przymknął na nowo oczy. Po chwili otworzył je. Rzędzian siedział ciągle pod oknem. – Rzędzian! – krzyknął pan Jan – tyżeś to, czyli twój duch? A chłopak przestraszył się nagłego wołania, więc pancerz upuścił z brzękiem na podłogę, ręce rozstawił i rzekł: – O dla Boga! czego to jegomość tak krzyczy? Zaś tam jaki duch! Żyw jestem i zdrowy. – I wróciłeś? – Albo to mnie jegomość wypędzał? – Pójdź tu do mnie, niech cię uścisnę! Wierny pacholik przypadł do pana i za kolana objął, a zaś pan Skrzetuski całował go w głowę z radością wielką i powtarzał: – Żyw jesteś! żyw jesteś! – O mój jegomość! od radości mówić nie mogę, że też jegomościne ciało jeszcze w zdrowiu oglądam... O dla Boga!... ino jegomość tak wrzasnął, że ażem pancerz upuścił... Rzemieniska się pokurczyły... widać nijakiej posługi jegomość nie miał... Chwałaż ci, Boże, chwała... o moje panisko kochane! – Kiedyżeś przyjechał? – A dziś w nocy. – I czemużeś mnie nie obudził? – O! miałbym budzić?! Rano przyszedłem szatki wziąć... – Skądeś przyjechał? – A z Huszczy. – Cóżeś tam robił? co się z tobą działo? Mów, opowiadaj! – To, widzi jegomość, przyjechali Kozacy do Huszczy pana wojewodę bracławskiego rabować i palić, a ja tam już pierwej byłem, bom tam z ojcem Patronim Łaską przyjechał, któren mnie od Chmielnickiego do Huszczy zabrał; bo jego do Chmielnickiego pan wojewoda z listami przysłał. Więc ja się z nim zabrałem z powrotem, a teraz Kozacy Huszczę spalili i ojca Patroniego za jego serce ku nam zamordowali, co by pewnie i pana wojewodę potkało, gdyby się tam znajdował, choć on także błahocześciwy i wielki ich dobrodziej... – Mówże tedy jasno i nie mieszaj, bo zrozumieć nie mogę. Toś ty u Kozaków, u Chmiela, przesiadywał czy jak? – Jużci, że u Kozaków. Bo jak mnie ogarnęli w Czehrynie, tak mnie mieli za swego i trzymali. Niech no się jegomość ubiera... Mój Boże, a takie wszystko poniszczone, że i w rękę nie ma co wziąć! Bodajże cię!... Mój jegomość, już też niech się jegomość nie sierdzi, żem ja tego listu, co jegomość z Kudaku pisał, w Rozłogach nie oddał; ale mi go ten złodziej Bohun wydarł; i gdyby nie ów gruby szlachcic, to i żywota bym zbył. – Wiem, wiem. Nie twoja wina. Ten gruby szlachcic jest w obozie. On mi wszystko opowiadał tak właśnie, jak było. A też i pannę Bohunowi wykradł, która w dobrym zdrowiu w Barze żywie. – O! to chwała Bogu! wiedziałem też, że jej Bohun nie dostał. To już pewno weselisko niezadługo. – Pewnie, że tak. Stąd zaraz ruszymy wedle ordynansu do Tarnopola, a stamtąd do Baru. – Bogu najwyższemu dzięki. Chybaż on się powiesi – ów Bohun – ale już jemu czarownica przepowiadała, że on tej, o której myśli, nigdy nie dostanie i że Lach ją posiędzie, a ten Lach to pewnie jegomość. – Skądże ty o tym wiesz? – Bom słyszał. Muszę już ja dokumentnie wszystko jegomości opowiedzieć, a jegomość niech się tymczasem ubiera, bo też i śniadanie dla nas warzą. Owóż, jakem wyjechał tą czajką z Kudaku, takeśmy jechali okrutnie długo, bo pod wodę, a do tego popsowała nam się czajka i trzeba było naprawiać. Jedziemy tedy, jedziemy, mój jegomość, jedziemy... – Jedziecie, jedziecie!.. – przerwał zniecierpliwiony pan Jan. – I przyjechaliśmy do Czehryna. A co mnie tam spotkało, to już jegomość wie. – To już wiem. – Owóż leżę ja w stajni, świata bożego nie widzę. A wtem przyszedł Chmielnicki, zaraz po odjeździe Bohunowym, z okrutną siłą zaporoską. A że to poprzednio pan hetman wielki pokarał czehryńców za afekt dla Zaporożców i wiele ludzi było w mieście pobitych i poranionych, więc oni myśleli, że ja także z tych, i dlatego nie tylko mnie nie dobili, ale jeszcze dali wygodę, opatrunek i Tatarom wziąć nie dozwolili, chociaż oni im na wszystko pozwalają. Przyszedłszy ja tedy do przytomności, myślę, co mam robić? A ci złodzieje pod Korsuń przez ten czas poszli i tam panów hetmanów pobili. O mój jegomość, co moje oczy widziały, tego nie wypowiedzieć! Oni zaś nic nie ukrywali, wstydu nijakiego nie znając i że to za swego mię mieli. A ja myślę: uciekać czy nie uciekać? Alem widział, że bezpieczniej zostać, póki się lepsza okazja nie trafi. Kiedy to zaczęli zwozić spod Korsunia makaty, rzędy, srebra, kredensy, klejnoty... oj! oj! mój jegomość – mało że mi się serce nie rozpukło i oczy z głowy nie wylazły. To ci tacy zbóje sześć łyżek srebrnych za talera, a potem za kwartę wódki sprzedawali, a guz złoty albo zapinkę, albo trzęsienie od czapki to mogłeś i za pół kwarty dostać. Tak ja sobie myślę: co mam po próżnicy siedzieć?... niechże skorzystam! Da–li Bóg wrócić kiedy do Rzędzian, na Podlasie, gdzie rodziciele mieszkają, to im oddam, bo oni tam mają proces z Jaworskimi, co już pięćdziesiąt lat trwa, a nie ma za co go dłużej prowadzić. Więc nakupiłem, mój jegomość, tyle wszelakiego dobra, żem na dwa konie ładować musiał mając to sobie za pocieszenie w smutkach moich, bo mi za jegomością okrutnie było tęskno. – Oj, Rzędzian, zawsześ jednaki! Ze wszystkiego musisz mieć korzyść. – Że mnie Bóg pobłogosławił, to cóż złego? Ja przecie nie kradnę, a że mnie jegomość dał trzosik na drogę do Rozłogów, to oto jest! Moje prawo oddać, bom też do Rozłogów nie dojechał. Tak mówiąc pacholik odpiął pas, wyjął trzosik i położył go przed rycerzem, a pan Skrzetuski uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Kiedy ci tak dobrze szło, toś pewnie ode mnie bogatszy, ale już trzymaj i ten trzosik. – Dziękuję pokornie jegomości. Zebrało się trochę – boża łaska! Będą się rodziciele cieszyli i dziaduś, co ma dziewięćdziesiąt lat. A już Jaworskich to chyba do ostatniego grosza sprocesują i z torbami ich puszczą. Jegomość też skorzysta, bo już tego pasa kropiastego, co mi jegomość w Kudaku obiecał, nie będę przypominał, choć mi się bardzo udał. – Boś już przypomniał! o taki synu! Prawdziwy z ciebie lupus insatiabilis! Nie wiem ja, gdzie ten pas, aleć skorom obiecał, to dam, nie ten, to inny. – Dziękuję pokornie jegomości – rzekł pacholik obejmując pańskie kolana. – Mniejsza z tym! Prawże dalej, coć spotkało. – Bóg tedy dał korzyść między rozbójnikami. Jeno tym się trapiłem, żem nie wiedział, co się z jegomością dzieje, i tym, że Bohun pannę zagarnął. Aż tu dają znać, że on w Czerkasach leży, ledwie żyje, bo przez kniaziów poszczerbion. Tak ja do Czerkas: jak to jegomość wie, że umiem plaster przyłożyć i rany opatrzyć. A już mnie z tego znali. Tak mnie tam Doniec pułkownik wysłał i sam ze mną pojechał, bym onego zbója opatrywał. Dopieroż mi ciężar z serca spadł, bom się dowiedział, że nasza panna uszła z onym szlachcicem. Poszedłem tedy do Bohuna. Myślę: pozna, nie pozna? A on w gorączce leżał, więc z początku nie poznał. Później zaś poznał i mówi mi : „Tyś z listem do Rozłogów jechał?” Rzeknę: „Ja.” A on znowu: „Tom ja ciebie w Czehrynie rozszczepił?” „Tak jest.” „To ty (prawi) służysz panu Skrzetuskiemu?” Dopiero kiedy nie zacznę łgać: „Nikomu ja już (mówię) nie służę. Więcej ja krzywd niż dobrego w tej służbie zaznał, więc wolałem na swobodę do Kozaków pójść, a waszmości już dziesięć dni pilnuję i do zdrowia doprowadzę!” Więc on uwierzył i do wielkiej ze mną konfidencji przyszedł. Dowiedziałem się też od niego, że Rozłogi spalone, że kniaziów dwóch zabił, a inni zasłyszawszy o tym chcieli naprzód do naszego księcia iść, ale że nie mogli, więc do wojska litewskiego uciekli. Ale najgorzej, jak tego grubego szlachcica wspomniał, to tak zębami, mówię jegomości, zgrzytał, jakby kto orzechy gryzł. – Długo chorował? – Długo, długo, bo zrazu mu się rany goiły, potem się zaś otwierały, gdyż się z początku nie zaszanował. Mało ja się to nocy przy nim wysiedziałem (żeby go usiekli!), jak przy kim dobrym. A trzeba jegomości wiedzieć, żem ja sobie na zbawienie duszy poprzysiągł, że mu za moją krzywdę zapłacę, i tego ja, mój jegomość, dotrzymam, choćbym całe życie miał za nim chodzić, bo mnie niewinnego tak sponiewierał i potłukł jako psa, a ja też nie żaden cham jestem. Już on musi zginąć z mojej ręki, chyba go kto inny wcześniej zabije. To mówię jegomości, że ze sto razy miałem okazję, bo często nikogo przy nim nie było prócz mnie. Myślałem sobie tedy: zali mam go pchnąć czy nie? – Ale mi było wstyd tak go żgać w łożu leżącego. – To ci się chwali, żeś go aegrotum et inarmem nie mordował. Chłopska byłaby to sprawa, nie szlachecka. – Ano, widzi jegomość, ja też tak samo myślałem. Jeszczem sobie wspomniał, że jak mnie z domu rodziciele wyprawiali, tak mnie dziaduś przeżegnał i powiada : „Pamiętaj, kpie, żeś szlachcic, i ambicję miej, wiernie służ, ale poniewierać się nie daj.” Mówił też, że jak szlachcic po chłopsku sobie postąpi, to Pan Jezus płacze. A jam spamiętał termin i tego się wystrzegam. Musiałem więc okazji poniechać. A tu konfidencja coraz to większa! Nieraz pyta mnie: „Czym ja tobie nagrodzę?” To ja: „Czym waszmość będziesz chciał.” I nie mogę się skarżyć, opatrzył mnie hojnie, a ja też wziąłem, bo myślę sobie: po co ma w zbójeckich rękach zostawać? Przez niego i inni też mi dawali, bo mówię jegomości, że tam żaden tak kochany nie jest jako on, i od Niżowych, i od czerni, chociaż w całej Rzeczypospolitej nie masz szlachcica, któren by taki kontempt dla czerni miał, jak on... Tu Rzędzian począł głową kręcić, jakby sobie coś przypomniał i czemuś się dziwił, a po chwili tak dalej mówić począł. – Dziwny to jest człek i trzeba przyznać, że ma wcale szlachecką fantazję. A ·tę pannę to on miłuje! miłuje! mocny Boże! Jak tylko trochę ozdrowiał, przychodziła do niego Dońcówna, żeby mu to wróżyć. I wróżyła, ale nic dobrego. Bezecna to olbrzymka, z diabłami w komitywę wchodzi... ale dziewczysko hoże. Jak się zaśmieje, to przysiągłbyś, że kobyła na łące rży. Zębiska białe pokazuje, taka mocna, że pancerz może rozedrzeć, a jak chodzi, aż się ziemia trzęsie. I widać z dopuszczenia bożego coś sobie do mnie upatrzyła, że jej się uroda moja podobała. To, bywało, nie przejdzie koło mnie, żeby mnie za łeb albo za rękaw nie pociągnąć albo nie szturchnąć – i nieraz mówi : „Chodź!” A jam się bał, żeby mi czarny gdzie na osobności karku nie skręcił, bo zaraz by wszystko, com zebrał, przepadło. Więc jej odpowiadam: „Mało to masz innych!” A ona: „Udałeś mi się, chociażeś dzieciuch! udałeś mi się.” „Poszła precz, basetlo!” To ona znów: „Udałeś mi się! udałeś mi się!” – I widziałeś wróżby? – Widziałem, słyszałem. Dymiska jakieś, syki, piski, jakieś cienie, ażem truchlał. Ona zaś, w środku stojąc, brwi czarne w kozła postawi i powtarza: „Lach przy niej! Lach przy niej! czyłu! huku – czyłu... Lach przy niej!” To znów pszenicy na sito nasypie i patrzy, a ziarnka to tak chodzą jak robactwo i: „Czyłu! huku! czyłu! Lach przy niej!” – Ej! mój jegomość! żeby to nie taki zbój, to by żal było patrzeć na tę jego desperację po każdej wróżbie. Bywało, zblednie jak giezło, na wznak padnie, ręce nad głową załamie i zawodzi, i skowyta, i prosi się, i przeprasza panienkę, że jako gwałtownik do Rozłogów przyszedł, że braci jej pobił: „Gdzie ty, zazula? gdzie ty, jedyna? (prawi) –ja by na ręku ciebie nosił, a teraz nie żyć mnie bez ciebie!... Już ja cię (prawi) ręką nie tknę, twój rab będę, byle oczy na cię patrzyły.” To znów pana Zagłobę wspomni i zgrzyta, i zębami łoże kąsa, póki go sen nie obali, ale jeszcze i przez sen jęczy a wzdycha. – Ale nigdy mu dobrze nie wróżyła? – Już potem nie wiem, mój jegomość, bo on ozdrowiał, a ja się też od niego odczepiłem. Przyjechał ksiądz Łasko, więc mnie Bohun to zrobił, że mogłem z nim do Huszczy jechać. Oni tam, zbóje, wiedzieli, że dobra wszelakiego trochę mam, a jam też nie ukrywał, że jadę rodzicieli wspomóc. – I nie zrabowali cię? – Może byliby to uczynili, ale szczęściem, Tatarów wtedy nie było, a Kozacy nie śmieli dla strachu przed Bohunem. Zresztą już oni mnie całkiem za swego mają. Kazał mi przecie sam Chmielnicki słuchać a donosić, co się będzie u wojewody bracławskiego mówiło, jeśli się jacy panowie zjadą... Niech mu tam kat świeci! Przyjechałem tedy do Huszczy, aż tu przyszły podjazdy Krzywonosowe i ojca Łaska zabiły, a jam połowę swojego dobra zakopał, a z połową tu uciekłem zasłyszawszy, że jegomość gromi koło Zasławia. Bogu najwyższemu niech będzie chwała, żem jegomości w dobrym zdrowiu i humorze zastał i że się jegomości weselisko szykuje... To już będzie koniec wszystkiego złego. Mówiłem ja tym złodziejom, co na księcia, naszego pana, szli, że już nie wrócą. Mają teraz! Może też i wojna się już skończy. – Gdzie tam! Teraz się z samym Chmielnickim dopiero zacznie. – A jegomość będzie po weselu wojował? – Zaś myślałeś, że mnie tchórz po weselu obleci? – Ej, nie myślałem! Wiem ja, że kogo obleci, to jegomości nie obleci, jeno tak się pytam, bo jak rodzicielom odwiozę to, com zebrał, chciałbym też z jegomością pójść. Może też Bóg mi dopomoże z mojej krzywdy się Bohunowi wypłacić, bo kiedy zdradą nie przystoi, to gdzież ja jego znajdę, jeśli nie w polu: On się nie będzie chował... – Takiś zawzięty? – Każdy niech będzie przy swoim. A ja, jakom sobie obiecał, tak i do Turek bym za nim pojechał. Już nie może inaczej być. A teraz ja z jegomością do Tarnopola pojadę, a potem na wesele. Ale czemu to jegomość do Baru na Tarnopol jedzie? Wżdyć to nie po drodze. – Bo muszę chorągwie odprowadzić. – Rozumiem, mój jegomość. – Teraz daj co zjeść – rzekł pan Skrzetuski. – Już ja o tym myślałem. Brzuch to grunt. – Zaraz po śniadaniu ruszymy. – To i chwała Bogu, choć koniska mam zmizerowane okrutnie. – Każę ci dać powodnego. Będziesz już na nim jeździł. – Dziękuję pokornie jegomości ! – rzekł Rzędzian uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem na myśl, że licząc trzosik i pas kropiasty, trzeci to już go dar spotyka. Ogniem i mieczem 32